<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clueless by vagarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406822">clueless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius'>vagarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition, Day 6: Mob Chara, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Mob Chara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clueless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a3 nsfw week: valentine's edition day 6: mob chara</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Misumi left home, he's slept with many people.</p>
<p>Mostly older women, who hold him like a son – those times fill Misumi with warmth, in a way he doesn't bother analyzing. Sometimes Misumi is the one to open his bed, letting the smaller children he encounters snuggle into his side, all while Misumi's heart aches at the thought of the brother he left behind.</p>
<p>It's no matter, though. It's better this way.</p>
<p>The wind is chilly tonight, gusting loudly through the trees. His usual sleeping spot is already occupied, so he looks in the spots behind the park. The dirt there lingers inside Misumi's shoes for days, but it's relatively soft to sleep on, so it will have to do. There's a boy around his age – maybe a little younger, but Misumi doesn't dwell on just whose age he might match – lying where the ground gently starts to slope downward, toward a bundle of trees. Misumi points at the spot next to him, and the boy wordlessly lifts his blanket. Misumi gratefully snuggles next to him, close enough to feel his warmth but not quite close enough to touch.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, something weird happens.</p>
<p>The boy slides closer, his hands pulling Misumi's hoodie until their torsos are pressed together, chest to hip. The boy's breath fans a bit too wetly onto Misumi's lips, and then the boy's mouth is on his, lips gliding in a languid kiss. Misumi's mouth opens in surprise, and the boy takes the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue swiping into and around Misumi's mouth. Misumi whines as the boy licks behind his teeth, before finally finding the strength to pull his head away, just barely out of the boy's reach.</p>
<p>"Um – " Misumi starts, as the boy's hands wander up the back of his sweatshirt.</p>
<p>"What? You can't tell me you've never done this before. You and I both know we need <em>some </em>type of stress relief." The boy's hands slide to the front of Misumi's waistband while he talks, unceremoniously undoing the button and zipper. Misumi squeaks as the boy's hands continue to move, tugging down Misumi's pants and briefs without preamble.</p>
<p>"Um," Misumi tries again, "I really don't – "</p>
<p>"Shut up," the boy murmurs. "Think you can roll over to your other side? I want to be quick, I have places to be in the morning."</p>
<p>Misumi feels frozen from more than just the chilly air, gasping at the firm grip on his waist, pushing him to face the other way, toward the patches of grass leading back to the park. The boy's grip loosens then disappears as fabric rustles behind him. Misumi's breath hitches as the boy drapes himself across Misumi's back, something hard and weighty pressed against Misumi's thighs. He instinctively tries to move away, but the boy pulls him back by the hips, and Misumi whines again as an unexpected warmth sparks in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Calm down, I'm not fucking you or anything," the boy continues. The hard heat behind him forces its way between Misumi's thighs, dragging uncomfortably against his skin.</p>
<p>Misumi tries to pull his legs apart to lessen the sting, but the boy's hand slides lower, and presses Misumi's leg back down. After a few more drags between his thighs, the boy lightly <em>tsks, </em>and pulls away. Misumi wonders if he's done, but then he hears the boy spit, and feels his shoulder shift against Misumi's back. The boy presses himself between Misumi's legs once more, and while the heat is no less overwhelming, it stings much less than before. Misumi digs his nails into his palms as the spark of heat between his hips grows into a steady warmth, leaving him both aching and confused.</p>
<p>Misumi isn't sure how long they stay like that, the boy thrusting the hard length between Misumi's thighs. The boy moans quietly into Misumi's ear as his hips stutter to a stop, and something warm and wet spills onto Misumi's skin. Misumi trembles and curls around himself when the boy finally releases him, willing his body to cool back down.</p>
<p>"… Hey," the boy whispers, a few minutes later. Misumi continues to tremble. "Aren't you gonna get off too?"</p>
<p>Misumi blinks rapidly into the night. "What?" he rasps.</p>
<p>The boy sighs, then nudges Misumi onto his back, and pulls the bottom of Misumi's sweatshirt up toward his chest. "You really don't know anything, do you?" he ponders, but before Misumi can answer, he's wrapping his fingers around Misumi's cock, and all the air in Misumi's lungs rushes out at once, leaving him dizzy.</p>
<p>His muscles tense as the boy strokes him, the heat inside him building without his permission. It only takes a few strokes for the heat to crescendo and burst, Misumi whimpering as the same sticky warmth between his legs squirts over his stomach.</p>
<p>"There you go," the boy says, then pulls Misumi's underwear and pants back up for him. "So easy." Misumi feels dirty as the thick liquid drips across his stomach, but he pulls his sweatshirt down over it anyway.</p>
<p>The boy's eyes are already closed. Misumi zippers and buttons his pants as quietly as he can, and lets himself grimace at the stickiness drying on his skin. After a moment, he turns onto his side, and pulls the boy back against him. He hums appreciatively, most likely at the extra source of warmth.</p>
<p>The wind howls through the trees, and Misumi shivers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>